Another Day
by pop82
Summary: An ancient evil awakens and it's up to three unsuspecting teens to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Day**

**Chapter 1**

First a few notes to start things off.

One, this fic will have absolutely NO relation to my previous abysmal failure "The Rise of a New Champion." That was the worst thing I have ever written. If you didn't read it, don't worry, you're not missing anything. But anyway, this means my broken as hell Final Fantasy monsters will not be making an appearance, nor will the Seal of Orichalcos. End of discussion.

Two, this fic takes place after the end of "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" but before the start of "Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal", so both Xyz monsters and Synchro monsters exist but the events of Zexal have not taken place. Also, for plot convenience, Yugi Moto is going to be assumed dead, along with his firstborn son, and obviously his grandfather. You'll find out why.

Three, I will use the original terms of Sacrifice and Tribute Summon, instead of the mind-numbingly stupid newer terms Release and Advance Summon. Honestly, these terms make no sense to me but I digress.

Four, this fic will follow the March 2013 Ban list unless the new one could be used to make a point in the story.

Fifth, I own rights to nothing mentioned in this story. Also, though religion may be mentioned in this story I assure you I have no hatred or negative feelings towards anyone. At least, none based on religion.

Sixth, because I just can't get my head around the whole "Card Games on Motorcycles" thing no turbo duels will appear in this fic unless I really feel obligated to, which I probably won't.

Finally, I will try my hardest to make this fic use the TCG effects only, with the exception of cards I make up (these will be shown at the end of the chapter they first appear in) and cards that are anime only, and all duels will follow real life rules. If I fail to do this, please bring it to my attention.

So, on with the show.

**0**

Memphis, TN

Italian Fest Tournament

Final Round.

One participant was a boy named Connor Myers. He wore blue shorts and a "You mad bro?" T-shirt. He stood 5'9" and had short blond hair and grey eyes.

He had 3700 life points remaining and a Naturia Barkion (2500 ATK) on the field as well as a Gateway of the Six with 6 counters along with two facedown cards. He could use Barkion's effect 4 more times.

The other was a girl by the name of Cindy Cam. She had 3000 life points remaining and a facedown card but it was her turn.

"My move chubby!" said Cindy as she drew a card.

"Must you persist with the fat insults? It's not really helping the situation is it?" replied Connor.

"Whatever. I summon Inferno by removing Solar Flare Dragon from play!" said Cindy

"Actually, you'll do no such thing. Go Solemn Warning!" said Connor.

As soon as the large ball of flames appeared, a lightning bolt came out of the sky and blasted it to shards. Connor's Life Points fell to 1700.

"Errrrrr! Fine! I summon one monster face down and end my turn." said Cindy.

"Ok then, I draw!" said Connor.

He drew a card.

"Sorry Cindy. It's been fun, but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end. I activate my last facedown card, Double-Edged Sword Technique! This allows me to summon two of my Samurai from the Graveyard! So I think I'll bring back my Kagemusha and my Kizan!"

Two forms appeared in front of him, one was a small figure wearing green armor (400 ATK), and the other was a tall man wearing black armor with yellow accents carrying a katana in his right hand (1800 ATK).

"Next I'll summon the monster I just drew! Six Samurai Zanji!"

The next figure to appear was a Warrior wearing golden armor carrying a spear with a glowing blade (1800 ATK).

"Now this increases Kizan's attack points by 300, but you don't have to worry about that. Let's bring it together guys!"

The three warriors turned into 10 glowing stars.

"_Come forth leader of a forgotten era to lead us on to victory once again!"_

**(2 + 4 + 4 = 10)**

"_Synchro Summon …Six Samurai Warlord Nobunaga!"_

The newest figure was a tall man wearing purple battle armor carrying two katana's and radiating an aura of authority (3200 ATK).

"Wait one second! Since when was there a level _10_ Six Samurai monster?!" exclaimed Cindy.

"For a while now actually. They only released 12 of him so he's not exactly common, but he's very real. Now, back to business. Barkion, attack! Fires of Judgment!"

Barkion shot forth a blast of flame and it hit the facedown card, revealing it to be a UFO Turtle.

"Nice try but I'll use UFO Turtle's effect to summon another one!" said Cindy.

"Again, you'll do no such thing, because Nobunaga here has his own effect. By discarding one card he can negate the effect of a monster and destroy it! And he'll do just that!" said Connor as he discarded his last card.

"Now Nobunaga, attack her directly! Feudal Blade!"

The large Warrior dashed up and made a slash across Cindy's torso and her Life Points fell to zero.

The referee came up and held up Connors arm.

"And the winner of the annual Italian Festival Tournament is Connor Myers!"

** 0**

In a faraway place…

"Yes, you'll do perfectly," said a said a dark figure.

He had seen the entire tournament from start to finish, and had been watching the contestants intently.

He gestured and a letter appeared in his hand. Then it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Gah! Can't transportation magic be made smokeless?"

** 0**

Desoto Central High School

Desoto County Regional Finals

Final Round.

On one side was a teenager named Michael Wofford. He stood 6'7" with short red hair and small amounts of freckles with blue eyes. He was wearing boots a green t-shirt and blue jeans. He had 5000 Life Points remaining, and his field consisted of an Axe Dragonute (1200 DEF) and a Hardened Armed Dragon (800 DEF) and one facedown card.

On the other was a boy named Percy McLain. He had 3000 life points remaining and his field was two facedowns, one in the back row and one in the front. It was his turn as well.

"Draw!" said Percy, drawing a card.

"I summon Harpie Lady 1!"

The bird woman appeared with a screech (1300 = 1600 ATK)

"Next, I'll flip-summon my facedown monster, Harpie Lady 3"

Another bird woman appeared with an even louder screech, and winked at Michael (1300 = 1600 ATK)

"Now my Harpies, attack his Dragons!"

"Active Mirror Force!" said Michael.

"NOOOO!" exclaimed Percy.

The Harpies flew into a wall of light and shattered.

"Well, seeing as you have no more cards, I'll take my move. Draw!" said Michael, as he drew a card.

He looked at his card.

He smirked.

"Time for a surprise Percy. I sacrifice my two monsters…" said Michael, as his two monsters turned into orbs of light.

"To Summon…_** BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!**_"

The crowd drew back in fear as the shining white dragon came forth with a mighty roar (3000 ATK)

"HOW?! I though Kaiba owned the only three copies!" screamed Percy.

"He owns three, not the only three. See, Yugi Moto's grandfather Solomon owned the forth copy. The only one Kaiba didn't have. Now, I'm no Moto, nor am I related to them in any way, but a few years ago Yugi's grandson, who had no interest in the game whatsoever, decided to sell it when it was bequeathed to him upon his father's death. My father bought it and gave it to me for my ninth birthday. I've been using it ever since," explained Michael.

"By the way, since my Dragon was summoned using Hardened Armed Dragon as a sacrifice, he can't be destroyed by card effects. So then, let's continue. Blue-Eyes, attack directly! WHITE LIGHTNING!"

The Dragon opened its mouth and blasted its lightning forth, and Percy screamed as his Life Points were reduced to nothing.

The referee nervously came up and held up Michaels arm.

"And the winner of the Desoto County Regional Finals is, Michael Wofford!"

** 0**

"Well that was unexpected, but stranger things have happened," said the figure.

Another letter appeared in his hand. He made sure to avert his face when it vanished.

"Never really was fond of dragons though."

** 0**

Germantown

Germantown Regional Tournament.

Final Round.

On one side was a girl named Leanna Ritter. She stood 5'4" with bright blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of black yoga pants and a blue t-shirt emblazoned with the Memphis Tigers logo, her favorite team. Her field was one monster facedown that she had sacrificed a monster to summon, and three facedowns. She had 4000 life points remaining.

Her opponent was a guy named Simon Hammond, who had not taken a point of damage this entire duel. He had Flamvell Urquizas (2100 = 3000 ATK) and it was his turn.

He drew.

"Flamvell Urquizas, attack her facedown monster!" said Simon.

"Not so fast! Go, A Feint Plan! This keeps you from attacking facedown monsters this turn!" exclaimed Leanna.

"Fine. I end my turn with two facedowns of my own," replied Simon.

"My move!" said Leanna, drawing a card.

"First, I'll flip my facedown Monster face up. Meet Senior Silver Ninja!"

In a puff of smoke a man appeared wearing silver and black armor with glowing red eyes that resembled a laser targeting system (2300 ATK).

"And he hates being alone, but since he was flip summoned, he doesn't have to be! What I mean is, I now get to summon any number of Ninjas from my hand or Graveyard in face up or facedown defense mode! So here they come!

"First, Flame Armor Ninja!"

A ninja in red armor appeared, holding his katana threateningly (1000 DEF).

"Next, Aqua Armor Ninja!"

A ninja in blue armor appeared, crouching in defense (1600 DEF).

"Next, Masked Ninja Ebisu!"

A ninja in green wearing a comedic mask appeared (1800 DEF).

"Finally, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo!"

A ninja dressed in black and red appeared also in defense mode (1000 DEF)

"Wow, a whole horde of monsters in one move, and not one of them can get past my monster. I'm so impressed," said Simon.

"I'll get to that but first Hanzo's effect activates, allowing me to move one Ninja from my deck to my hand, and I chose Blue Dragon Ninja!" said Leanna.

She took a card from her deck and showed it to him. He nodded and she continued.

"Next I'll sacrifice my Aqua Armor Ninja to summon it!"

A Ninja clad in blue appeared holding a kunai with a spiritual dragon over his head (2100 ATK).

"Now for my face down card! Go, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!"

A stolid samurai appeared as her Trap Card lifted up.

"This card can only be activated when I control a Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth attribute Monster and lets me either destroy all of your Monsters, destroy all of your Spells and Traps, draw two cards or make you discard two cards, and I think I'll go with the first one!"

Simon gasped as the samurai ran up and made a swipe, making his Monster shattered.

"Next I'll activate Ebisu's Effect! This allows me to bounce your facedown cards up to the number of Ninja's I control. So say goodbye to those!"

He gasped even more as his facedowns were blown away by Ebisu. Then he regained his composure.

"Big deal! I'll still be around next turn!" he said.

"No you won't. Activate Final Attack Orders! This Forces all monsters into Attack Mode! So good bye Simon! Everyone? ATTACK!" yelled Leanna.

As the five ninjas plowed into him, Simon watched in horror as his Life Points plummeted from 8000 to nothing.

The referee came and lifted her arm in the air.

"And the winner is Leanna Ritter!"

** 0**

"Hmm… Interesting. Ninjas, eh?" said the figure.

In one final gesture, another letter appeared in his hand and vanished.

"Now then, since all of the invitations are out, best start the preparations. Baigan!"

"Yes my lord?" said another figure.

"Prepare the island, make sure our tournament guests are well pampered," said the first figure.

"Yes my lord," said Baigan, leaving.

"After all, we want them all in their best condition for their funerals," said the figure.

He laughed manically as the preparations for his grand tournament began.

** 0**

Later that day in Memphis

Connor was feeling good as he went home carrying his two bags of free Italian food, the prize for winning that particular tournament. After his walk home he put the food in the refrigerator and went to check the mail.

In the mail he found an envelope, addressed to him.

"_Huh? I never get mail," _he thought.

The front read:

**Baigan Vixor**

**Sybros**

**Hyboriase**

"_Might as well read it I guess. Let's see…"_

He opened the envelope and took out a letter. The letter read:

_**Dear Mr. Myers,**_

_**Congratulations on your latest tournament success. I am writing to invite you to participate in the biggest tournament since the World Racing Grand Prix. **_

_**In this envelope you will find a long strip of plastic covered in a checkerboard pattern. This is a Chess Card, and it is essential for your participation in this tournament. Do **__**NOT **__**lose, sell, or give away this card. Also in this envelope is a ticket for a plane leaving from Memphis International Airport at 7:00 a.m. Central Time this Wednesday. From here you'll be flown to San Francisco where a taxi will take you to a cruise ship where you'll travel by boat to the island of Hyboriase, where this tournament will be taking place.**_

_**I hope to see you there.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Baigan Vixor**_

_**Prime Minister of Hyboriase**_

"Well then, guess I better pack."

He got up and began running over a mental checklist of things he'd need.

"Hey, mom?"

** 0**

Bartlett, TN

After the tournament Leanna got in her car and drove home. She was exhausted, so she went right to bed. The next morning…

"Morning sleepyhead," said her sister

"Morning Lacey," she replied.

"So, did you win again?" said her dad.

"Yep," she replied.

"Oh, I forgot this was in the mail for you," said her dad.

He handed her an envelope just like the one Connor had received. She opened it and jumped, thrusting it into her father's face. When he read it his eyes opened wide.

"Well. That was unexpected. Do you want to go?" he asked.

"YES. Yes I do," she replied.

"Well, then let's get you packed."

** 0**

Desoto County, Mississippi

When Michael got home that day, he checked the mail and found the same letter. After he read it, he was a bit suspicious but eventually he just put the letter down and started to pack. He took his two card binders and his laptop and all of his supplies.

When his Dad got home, he showed him the letter and said he was already packed.

"Are you sure about this Michael?" his father asked.

"I am."

"Well, ok then. I guess you're goin'. Just… be careful."

"I will. Thanks dad."

** 0**

**So ends the first chapter of our story.**

**I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**I also hope you find it an improvement on the last one.**

**Brownie points to whoever can guess where I got the name "Baigan."**

**Remember to review.**

**Six Samurai Warlord Nobunaga**

Level 10

Light Attribute

Warrior\Synchro\Effect

ATK: 3200

DEF: 2500

1"Six Samurai" tuner + 2 or more non-tuner "Six Samurai" monsters with different names

Effect: When a monster effect your opponent controls is activated you can discard one card to negate the activation of the effect and destroy the monster. One per turn: you can activate one of three effects:

Until your opponents next End Phase, all other "Six Samurai" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle but any battle damage you would take from a battle involving a "Six Samurai" monster is doubled.

Sacrifice one "Six Samurai" monster you control. Effects of cards you control cannot be negated until your opponents next end phase. You cannot special summon the turn you activate this effect.

Draw cards equal to the number of "Six Samurai" monsters you control. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That Wednesday

San Francisco, California

The taxis had taken everyone to a harbor where a huge ship was waiting. Michael got out of the taxi and looked around.

"_Lots of competition. This oughta be fun,"_ he thought.

He went down into the crowd. As he did, a man came out of the ship carrying a megaphone.

"ATTENTION DUELISTS!" he yelled.

Everyone quieted down.

"Much better. Now, right now it is 7:30 am Pacific Standard Time, we will be following Bering Standard Time for this voyage as that is the time zone of the island of Hyboriase. That means set your watches and other timepieces to 4:30 am.

"Breakfast, if you have not already eaten, will be served at 6:30 am, two hours from now, lunch at noon and dinner at 6:00 pm. We have crew rooms for 10 people each and should you need help finding yours, come find me, and I will tell you where to go. In case you can't find me, ask around for Mr. Grant, that being me. Also, no disk dueling on the ship. Our insurance doesn't cover you there, but there is a first-aid station on the deck.

"Now, if everyone could please board in an orderly manner, we'll get this show on the road."

As everyone began to hurry on the ship all that was heard was Mr. Grant yelling "I SAID ORDERLY!"

** 0**

After everyone was on board, Mr. Grant being last after being pretty much run over in the chaos, Connor went to his crew room. At the time, only one other person was in it, which just so happened to be Michael. He found a bed and looked over at him to see Michael looking through his cards and something caught his and he gasped.

"Is that a…!" he stuttered.

"What, this?" said Michael, holding up his Blue-Eyes.

"Gah! It is! Blue-Eyes! How…?" Connor asked.

"It's a long story, and not a very interesting one."

As he began to tell the tale, all of the other people who were assigned to that room came in and were awestruck by the sight of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. When some offered to trade for it, he immediately refused but they kept asking and pushing for it harder and harder.

"Hey! Back off him!" yelled Connor, "I said BACK OFF!"

At this all of them nervously retreated, going to pick out beds.

"Sorry about that," said Connor.

"S'okay. I'm used to it," replied Michael.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I may not have something that rare, but I do have these," said Connor, holding up two cards.

"Wow, impressive."

"Yeah. I don't use them often, but I do like to brag. Especially since I have multiple copies."

"Really?"

"Yep three of the big guy, and two of his apprentice. You wouldn't believe how long I had to wait to get them."

"Breakfast is served," said a voice on the P.A.

"Oh, good. I haven't eaten today. You coming uhm… what was your name?" asked Connor.

"Michael. Nah, I already ate. See ya," replied Michael.

"See ya."

** 0**

As Leanna got in line for breakfast, she looked at what was being served.

"_Let's see…Belgian waffles…French toast…wow, there certainly is a lot here,"_ she thought.

When she got her food, she went and sat down, sitting across from who she would later recognize as Connor. He had his deck in his hands, looking through his cards.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"A little," he replied, "After all, it's not every day you get invited to a big tournament. May I ask your name?"

"Leanna, but if your thinking of hitting on me, don't bother, I'm not interested."

"Leanna, no matter how beautiful I found you, which if I may say, I find you quite beautiful, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a pig who thinks all gorgeous women are stupid, nor am I an egotist that feels I am quote 'God's gift to women.' I am however someone who finds that love and lust are often confused and I try my hardest to not to pursue any relationship resembling instance unless I can tell if it is one or the other. Call me Connor."

"Well don't you have a way with words," she giggled.

"Heh, I try," he said with a smile.

"Somebody call Heaven, there's an angel loose!" said a voice.

Leanna looked up and saw a teenager who looked to be about 17 watching her from a close distance. She looked at him in disgust.

"What's wrong baby, you scared?" he said.

Leanna was getting visibly upset, and when Connor saw this, he got up.

"Excuse me Leanna; I have something I need to do."

"What?" she asked.

"You'll see."

He walked up behind the 17-year-old and tapped him on the shoulder. When the guy turned around, the next thing he saw was Connor's fist as it knocked him to the ground with an audible crunch.

"What was that for?!" he said, picking himself off the ground.

"Think about that next time you want to demoralize someone," was Connor's reply.

As he walked away he could hear the guy swearing at him and turned back around.

"Listen buddy, swearing has no affect on me. I've been taking insults worse than that for almost my entire life. Don't waste your breath."

"That's not what your mom said last night!" was the reply.

Connor stopped. He turned around, grabbed the guy by his collar and said:

"If I ever hear you insult my or anyone else's mother, I will _eviscerate _you. Now, get out of my sight you Neanderthal."

At this the guy was visibly shaken. He turned around and ran out of the room as if he had the cops chasing him. Connor walked back to a shocked Leanna, and gathered his things.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," he said.

"It's fine," she said nervously.

"Don't worry; I have no intentions of doing that to you."

"It's not that, it's just, I wasn't expecting that."

"Not many people do," he yawned, "I need sleep. See ya."

"See ya."

** 0**

Much later, Michael was walking up to deck to watch the sunset. It seemed that his owning of a Blue-Eyes was becoming less and less of a secret with each passing minute, so he just wanted to go somewhere he could be alone.

He sat down on an empty deck chair; his eyes watching the sun go below the horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice next to him.

He turned to see where the voice had come from, and say a girl who he would come to know as Leanna.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he replied. "Who are you?"

"The name's Leanna."

"Well, nice to meet you."

"You too."

They sat there watching the sunset without any further discussion. Eventually, after the sun went down, Leanna went to her room, but Michael stayed on the deck until he fell asleep. A crewman saw him and brought out a blanket to cover him in.

** 0**

The rest of the trip, which was about three days, nothing special happened. The contestants got to know each other, and all was going well. On the final day, the island became visible.

"Attention passengers, we will soon be arriving at the island of Hyboriase. When we dock, all duelists report to the town square. I repeat, all duelist report to the town square," said a voice on the PA.

The ship docked soon after this announcement, and all of the duelists went to the town square as instructed.

It appeared to to be a small town, with most of the buildings being made from brick, and a cobblestone road, so it could be assumed that not many cars were used here. The town square consisted of several buildings and several merchant booths. Also there was an outdoor stage, with several seemingly important people and a podium on it.

When everyone was gathered, a man stood up at the podium.

"Hello. My name is Baigan Vixor, and as you know, I am Prime Minister of this island country, and I would like to welcome you to the island of Hyboriase.

"First, some notes. One, to all tournament guests, food and lodging are free of charge, no ifs ands or buts. Other things like souvenirs or packs of cards et cetera you must pay for. Two, as there are many towns on this island, maps will be provided following these proceedings, and as a point of reference you should know that right now you are in Sketon. Three, no dueling is allowed in this town. Or at least disk dueling.

"Now, on to the tournament rules. Each of you received a Chess Card in the letter you were sent. This is, as I said in the letter, vital in this tournament. From each duelist you defeat you can claim one of their Chess Cards. When you have eight, put them together like so…"

He held up 8 of the cards and put them together in a way that made them into a chessboard.

"And there you have it. When you have assembled a whole board, you will have a chance for a Golden Chess Piece, which will be your ticket to the finals. If you run out of chess cards, you have two options, stay until the tournament ends, or get on the next plane back home. Your choice.

"And for those of you, who win a Golden Chess Piece, come back here and you will be escorted to the place where the finals will take place. Now, since that's over with, let the Hyboriase Duel Monsters Tournament begin!"

** 0**

Connor looked at his map. The closest town was a town called Brel. The map said it was about ten miles away.

"Well, might as well get going," he said to himself.

He took out an iPod and headphones, put them on and started walking. Along the path, he saw all kinds of wild life he had never seen before. Eventually though, he couldn't stop himself from singing along to what was playing.

_**I keep a picture of you**_

_**When I don't know just what I'd do**_

_**If I saw you face to face right now.**_

_**You know I always loved you**_

_**If I could stop myself I would**_

_**But there's no easy way to end how I feel**_

_**And to change what was real**_

_**And though we try to fade to black, **_

_**In the end we come right baaaack!**_

_**Now that we've come **_

_**So far**_

_**How could we ever start again?**_

_**Memories would lead us back, instead we just pretend**_

_**Now that we've come so far, the love that never ends**_

_**Keeps us, holds us, leads us onward, tearing us apart**_

_**Agaaaaain!**_

He loved this song. He didn't fully understand the next verse because it was in Japanese but he didn't mind.

"Nice singing," said a voice he didn't recognize.

He took off the headphones and paused the music and found himself in front of a girl about a foot and a half shorter than him with brown skin, black hair, brown eyes and glasses.

"Thank you. And you are?" he asked.

"The name's Arieal. And you?" she responded.

"Connor."

He noticed she was wearing a duel disk.

"I see you're a duelist."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"Why yes, yes it is. Do you accept?"

"You bet!"

** 0**

A short distance away, Michael stood watching this turn of events.

"This should be good," he said.

** 0**

Connor looked at his three decks and chose one.

_"I think it will be good to start off, with the one that started me down this road," _he thought.

**(Connor: 8000, Arieal: 8000)**

"You can go first," said Connor.

"Gladly," replied Arieal.

She drew a card.

"I summon one monster facedown and place one card facedown. That's all for now."

"Draw," he said.

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!"

He placed the card down, and a shadowy magician in bulky black robes appeared, carrying a steel-colored staff. (1,900 ATK)

"Next, I'll play the spell card Spell Absorption, which gives me 500 life points whenever a Spell Card is played, and it also gives my Monster a Spell Counter."

Skilled Dark Magician's staff changed from a steel-color to that of polished bronze.

"Now, I activate Double Summon which allows me one extra Normal Summon this turn which I'll use to summon Strength of Prophecy!"

He played the card and a female Spellcaster with red hair appeared. She wore a red robe and a breastplate covered in orange gemstones with a bluish cape flowing behind her. Scrolls hung off of her in several places and in her hands she had an axe with a lion's head carved in what appeared to be stone on it. (1,500 ATK)

With the appearance of this monster, Arieal seemed confused. However she didn't seem to notice that Skilled Dark Magicians staff had become a silver color.

"Hey, Connor? Why put a "Prophecy" monster in a Dark Magician-themed deck? Seems kinda like you couldn't choose a theme and just threw cards together," She asked.

"You know, the reasoning behind it is that their all Spellcasters and that they all work rather well with each other anyway. Like this! Go, Spellbook of Power!" replied Connor.

When he put the card down a huge red book with energy just bursting out of it appeared in Strength's hands. Her eyes glowed with fire. (1500 = 2500 ATK)

"In case you couldn't tell, this raises one Spellcaster of my choosing attack points by 1000 points until the end of the turn. See what I mean?" he asked.

"Uh-huh…" was the reply.

"And I'm not done. You see, I can do two things right now. And I'll do the first. Since I have activated three Spell cards since I've summoned Skilled Dark Magician, I can now special summon a Dark Magician from my deck by sacrificing him! And I'll do just that!" he said.

"Wait, you don't mean…" she replied.

"That's right!" he said.

Skilled Dark Magician began to twirl his now golden staff over his head and soon after he began to glow in a bright white light. Eventually his entire body turned white and he got taller and his staff elongated. Soon after the white became a deep black.

"Come forth _**DARK MAGICIAN!**_" he screamed

An imposing form emerged. He wore a long purple robe that covered everything but his face and hands. He carried a long green staff about the length of his arm. It was a figure instantly recognizable to anyone who played the game. (2500 ATK)

Ariael took a step back in shock.

"Next, I'll activate the effect of Strength. By shuffling a "Spellbook" Spell card into my deck, I can permanently increase its or any other Spellcaster's level by one and its attack by 500. And I'll shuffle in my Spellbook of Power!"

He took the card out of his graveyard and Strength's eyes began to burn with incredible intensity. (2500 = 3000 ATK)

"Now Strength, blow her facedown monster to pieces! Prophetic Smash!"

Strength hefted her ax with ease, ran forward, and brought it down hard on the facedown. Briefly on the card a cat with solid white fur and a gold tipped tail was seen.

"Now Dark Magician, Attack Directly! Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician raised his staff and fired a sphere of black energy at Ariael. She braced herself bot let out a howl of pain as it hit her.

"Now Spellbook of Power's effect activates. Since Strength destroyed a monster this turn, I'm allowed to pull one Spellbook card from my deck to my hand, like the Spellbook of Power I shuffled in earlier. Pretty neat huh?

"Well that ends my turn."

**(C: 9000 A: 5500)**

"Draw! I activate my facedown card, Glorious Illusion! This allows me to special summon any Lightsworn like the Rinyan, Lightsworn Rouge!" exclaimed Arieal

The cat appeared again mewing cutely. (200 ATK)

"Next I'll activate Charge of the Light Brigade! Despite being named after a rather infamous battle, this card is great for Lightsworns! First, I send the top three cards of my deck to the Graveyard, then I can move any level four or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand," she continued.

"It also means I gain 500 Life Points! So thanks!" replied Connor.

"Whatever," said Arieal.

She took the top three cards and put them in her graveyard, and then took a monster (Jain, Lightsworn Paladin) from her deck and added it to her hand.

"Now I can sacrifice Rinyan to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!"

The cat vanished in a burst of light, and an angelic figure came down from the sky. She wore white armor with golden trim on her chest with a robe beneath it, carried a staff as long as she was tall, had long blue hair that went down to her knees and she had pure white wings that could probably cover her entire body when folded. (2300 ATK) Almost unnoticed to Connor, the Glorious Illusion card shattered.

"This activates her effect! When she's summoned, I can send the top 4 cards of my deck to the graveyard to destroy two cards on the field! So good-bye Strength and Dark Magician!"

She took even more cards from her deck and Celestia lifted her staff. She shouted and two bolts of lightning blasted from her staff and both Dark Magician and Strength were vaporized.

"And when I milled those four cards, I activated two MORE effects. First, Lightsworn Sabre: This card allows me to immediately equip it to any Lightsworn I control when it's milled. And since I only have one qualifier, you can guess whose gonna get it!"

Celestia's staff vanished and a sword fell from the sky and she caught. (2300 = 3000 ATK)

"Also, I can immediately special summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast because it was sent from the deck to the graveyard."

A muscular and solid white wolf wearing armor on its shoulders, glowing claws and a bladed staff appeared on the field with a roar. (2100 ATK)

"Now my monsters, attack him directly! Divine Dual-Slash!"

Wulf ran up and raised his claws, and Celestia flew up and fired a bolt of lightning at them. The claws absorbed it and Wulf slashed with both arms across Connor's torso. He howled and fell on his knees.

**(C: 4400, A: 5500)**

As Connor stood up he groaned in pain.

"I'll end my turn with two facedown cards. Go," she said.

"Ariael?" he said after he got up.

"Yeah?"

"Why Lightsworns? They don't…"

"…Seem like they'd fit me? True, but, you ever see anyone make a short joke to a Judgment Dragon?" she replied

"I see your point."

"I mean, I'm 4'9" and 17. I've been the butt of a lot of jokes."

"Ok. Draw."

He drew a card. He looked over his hand of three cards.

"I activate Monster Reborn! Welcome back, Dark Magician!"

The holy symbol appeared and the purple-clad spellcaster appeared again. (2500 ATK)

"Now I activate a Spell Card known as Dark Magic Attack!"

"Wait, I thought that was Dark Magician's attack's name!" exclaimed a shocked Arieal

"It is. It's also a Spell Card that destroys all Spell and Trap Cards my opponent controls!"

"WHAT?!" she yelled as her facedowns (revealed to be a Galaxy Spiral and a Dimensional Prison) shattered and Celestia's sword was replaced with her staff. (3000 = 2300 ATK)

"Next I activate Spellbook of Power giving Dark Magician 1000 extra ATK points!"

The red book appeared in Dark Magician's hand. (2500 = 3500 ATK)

"Now Dark Magician, attack Wulf with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician began to chant a spell from the open book and an orb of energy formed on his staff in the traditional colors of purple and black but with a red outline that resembled a flame. When he was finished, he snapped his book shut and launched the orb at Wulf. Wulf shielded himself with his arms but but he shattered into pixels.

"Now I'll use Spellbook of Power's effect to get Spellbook of Wisdom to my hand, which I'll set. Turn end."

**(C: 5900 A: 4100)**

"Ok, nothing I can't handle. Draw. I shift Celestia to Defense mode and end my turn with another monster facedown."

Celestia covered herself in her wings (which could in fact cover her whole body) and a set monster. (200 DEF)

"Ok. Draw."

He drew and looked at the card.

"_Hmm…Peten the Dark Clown. Well, I suppose 500 is better than 200," _thought Connor.

"I summon Peten the Dark Clown!" he said

A clown with a red hat with purple hair flowing from it, a green and yellow shirt and pantaloons and other clown attire danced onto the field and tipped his hat to Arieal. (500 ATK)

"Now Peten, attack Celestia! Circus Slice!"

"Circus Slice? Really?" asked Arieal.

"Hey, I didn't name it."

Peten took out a knife, jumped into the air and brought the knife down, cutting Celestia in two.

"Now, Dark Magician, attack the facedown monster!"

Dark Magician blasted his bolt of energy and it shot a whole in the card, but on the card briefly a monster with long white hair and dark colored plate mail armor was seen.

"I end my turn," he concluded.

"Ok, I'll go. Draw."

She drew.

"I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in Attack Mode!"

A woman with solid white hair, white plate mail over her whole body, a white shield, a glowing white sword and white cape with a red interior all with a golden trim, strode forth onto the field. (1800 ATK)

** 0**

Michael was watching this duel with great interest.

"_These two are going at it so hard that I can't even guess whose gonna win! It's truly anyone's game!"_ he thought. _"Maybe I'll take winner."_

** 0**

"Now Jain, attack his Peten with Divine Blade! And don't forget; Jain gains 300 ATK when attacking!" shouted Arieal.

Jain rushed Peten (1800 = 2100 ATK) and slashed across his chest. Peten fell to the ground and shattered, laughing quietly.

"Now there's something you should know about Peten. He just hates goodbyes, so when he leaves the field and is sent to the graveyard, I can remove him from play to summon another Peten from my deck," said Connor.

Another clown came forth. (1200 DEF)

"That may be but that means you can only do that once more, and I took out a chunk of your life points," replied Arieal.

"Touché," he said.

"I end my turn, and that means I have to send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard."

**(C: 4300, A: 4100)**

"Draw," said Connor.

He drew a card and looked at it intensely.

"Enough fooling around. I sacrifice my Peten to summon Dark Magician Girl!

A buxom spellcaster in a rather sexy (and revealing) outfit with long blonde hair and a wand as long as her forearm appeared. (2000 ATK)

"**WHAT?!** Where did you get such a rare card!" asked Arieal.

"Long story. Dark Magician, attack Jain!" was his reply.

"Nope! Necro Gardna, defend!"

An aura of spectral energy blocked the attack and then faded away.

"Confused?" she asked.

"Not at all. I destroyed it last turn and you can remove it from play to negate any one attack," he replied.

"Oh. Ok then."

"Anyway, Dark Magician Girl, attack Jain with Dark Burning!

Dark Magician Girl blasted forth a stream of purplish flames and incinerated Jain.

"I end my turn."

**(C: 4300, A: 3900)**

"Draw!" exclaimed Arieal.

She drew.

"I summon one monster face down and end my turn," she said.

"Draw," said Connor.

He looked at the card.

"You lose Ariael."

"What?"

"Go, Nobleman of Crossout!"

"Aw, come on."

He played the card and the knight appeared and stabbed straight through the facedown monster.

"Ryko? Too bad," remarked Connor.

Arieal took the card and another from her deck and pocketed them.

"Okay guys, attack directly! Dark Magic Twin Burst!" he yelled.

The two spellcasters crossed weapons and with a single incantation fired a bolt of black lightning. The bolt hit Arieal square in the chest, and she fell over.

**(C: 4800, A: 0)**

As the holograms disappeared, Connor went to help Arieal up.

"Good game," he said, holding out his hand.

She took it and they shook.

"Yes it was, even if your deck was a rather unorthodox one. Here, I owe you this," she replied

She handed him one of her Chess Cards.

"See you around," she said.

She walked away and Connor pulled out the cards in his graveyard, and shuffled them into his deck.

"_Another win. Thanks guys,"_ he thought.

He then walked away, putting his headphones back on and resuming the song.

** 0**

Michael watched the end of the duel and began to walk towards Connor, until he saw another duelist walking past.

"_Better warm up before taking on a dude with a Dark Magician,_" he thought.

** 0**

**That's chapter two.**

**I know these chapters are kinda short, but trust me, they are going to get longer.**

**So, next we see Michael and get a better look at him and his deck.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Connor began to walk away, Michael looked around; trying to find the duelist he had seen.

"_Where is he?"_ he thought.

He ran to the top of the hill.

"_Ah-ha! There he is!"_

He ran down the hill and was shocked by the appearance of the man…or who he at least assumed was a man, he honestly couldn't tell.

The man wore gunmetal gray spiked and flared plate mail armor that Michael had somehow failed to notice until now. He wore a helm that cast enough of a shadow to block out his face completely, so it seemed like he didn't have one, except for one distinguishing feature. You could see two bright blue glowing, yes glowing, eyes. He wore a duel disk on his right arm that matched the theme of his armor.

He turned around and noticed Michael.

"What do you want?" he said pointedly.

His voice was very deep and rather intimidating.

"I-I-I w-w-want to d-duel you," Michael stammered.

"Quit your stuttering, you impudent little boy. You're not worth my time."

He began to walk away. This made Michael mad. If there was one thing that he hated, it was being blown off. He walked up to the man and took out a metal spoon from his pack and hit the helmet hard enough with it to cause a dull ringing.

"I said I want to duel you," he repeated.

"Hmph. You are persistent. Fine," he repeated.

Their disks activated and the Life Point counters set.

** 0**

On a nearby hill, Leanna had seen the man as well and was going to challenge him herself, but Michael beat had beaten her to it.

She had to admit, she was also a bit intimidated by him, but if being a duelist had taught her anything, it was how be brave.

"Tenacious isn't he?" said a voice.

Leanna turned around.

"Connor?" she asked.

"That's me," he replied.

"I was wondering if I'd see you again. How are you doing in the tournament so far?"

"Already got two Chess Cards. You?"

"I was gonna challenge that guy, but I guess I got beaten to the punch."

"Seems so. You can still watch though."

"True."

** 0**

**(Michael: 8000, ?:8000)**

"You go first, boy," said the armored figure.

"Fine," Michael said, drawing a card.

"I summon Axe Dragonute!"

He played the card and a dragon standing on two legs appeared. It had black armor covering most of its body, large wings, yellow claws, purple skin, and carried a large axe, as its name would suggest. (2000 ATK)

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," said Michael.

"Over to me then. Draw," said the man.

"I activate the Spell Card Stumbling. This means that all monsters that are Special, Normal, or Flip-Summoned are immediately shifted into Defense Mode. Like this guy. Summon Royal Magic Library!"

A tall set of bookshelves appeared, towering over them. (0 ATK)

"And due to Stumbling, it immediately switches to Defense Mode."

There was little change in the library, but it did change modes. (2000 DEF)

"Next, I activate Toon Table of Contents. This allows me to take any Toon card from my deck and add it to my hand. Like another Toon Table! Which I'll use to get another Toon Table, which I'll use to get Toon Masked Sorcerer," said the man.

He played the card loop and confused Michael. Three torches inside the Library began to glow

"Wait, why did you do all of that? You could have just used one Toon Table of Contents to get it instead of three."

"Heh, maybe you aren't that bright. Anyway, because I just played three Spell Cards, my Library gained three Spell Counters, which allows me to remove them to draw one card."

He drew a card.

"Then, because I'm such a nice guy, I'll play Upstart Goblin. This gives you 1000 Life Points and lets me draw another card."

He drew another card, and Michael glowed.

"Uh…Thank…You?" Michael said.

**(Michael: 9000, ?: 8000)**

** 0**

"I don't get it," said Leanna.

"What?" asked Connor.

"He's making such an effort to draw cards. Why?"

"Think about it. He put up a defensive wall and a stall card, thinned out his deck and is drawing cards a lot. There's only one real strategy for that isn't there?"

She thought about it for a moment, then her eyes opened wide.

"Exodia…" she whispered.

She started to run down the hill.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to tell him!"

"You can't! It's against the rules of the tournament, and besides, if Michael pulls out what's waiting in his deck, this guy won't stand a chance."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok. I'll stay."

"Good," said Connor.

"_Michael, please don't make me regret that," _He thought.

** 0**

"I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn," said the man.

"Draw," said Michael.

He drew a card.

"During your Standby Phase I activate Hand Destruction. This requires us to discard two cards and then draw two more," said the man.

"Well, ok then," Michael said.

They both discarded two cards and drew two more.

"Now I activate the Trap Card, Disgraceful Charity. This moves all cards we just discarded back to our hands. And with that my plan is one step closer to completion.

"Plan…? Wait. Drawing cards and thinning out your deck? I recognize this. That's an Exodia Deck isn't it?"

"Hmph. It took you long enough. Your right and I'll have you know that I have THREE pieces right here," he said, holding his hand aloft, "and it will only be a matter of time before I draw the other two."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to win this before that happens. See, that last move had a very big drawback. You left me with a hand of _seven_ cards. Honestly, their some of the best I've ever had. But I'll use my facedown right now. Go, Mystical Space Typhoon, Destroy Stumbling!"

His card lifted and a vortex appeared above his head that projected a lightning bolt which blasted Stumbling to shards and vanished vith the vortex.

"Next, I activate cards of Consonance. This allows me to draw two cards by discarding a Dragon- type Tuner with 1000 ATK or less, like my White Stone of Legend!"

He discarded the card and drew twice.

"Too bad you can't use its effect," said the man.

"That's what you think. I activate White Stone of Legend's effect to move my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand!"

"**WHAT!?**" exclaimed the man.

Sure enough a card poked out of Michael's Deck and he took it.

"Next I'll use the effect of Hardened armed Dragon to Special summon it by discarding my Blue Eyes!"

"Uh…why?"

"You'll see. Next I'll Normal Summon Lancer Lindwurm, then I'll banish him to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The famous form of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared but this time the body was covered in metal. (2800 ATK)

"**DOUBLE WHAT?! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL OF THESE CARDS!?**" he screamed.

"None of your business. I use Metal's effect to summon Felgrand Dragon from my hand!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Roared and and a shining golden dragon appeared. (2800 ATK)

"And he has a neat effect. When he's Special Summoned I can select one monster in my Graveyard and he gains Attack Points equal to 200 times the monster's Level. I choose Blue-Eyes. That means he gains 1600 ATK."

Felgrand Dragon roared. (2800 = 4200 ATK)

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn on Blue-Eyes! Return my Dragon."

He played the card and Blue-Eyes appeared in all its glory. (3000 ATK)

"Next I activate Double Summon and use my extra Normal Summon to sacrifice my Hardened Armed Dragon and Axe Dragonute to summon RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

The black dragon appeared with a roar. (2400 ATK)

"This is insane!" cried the man.

"I told you it was bad for you to leave me with _seven_ cards! Red-Eyes, Destroy that Library with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red-Eyes roared again and a ball of black and red fire appeared in its mouth. It shot forward and blasted the Library to pieces.

"Now my monsters, Attack him directly!" exclaimed Michael.

Th three monsters began their attacks.

"I activate Defense Draw! This allows me to reduce the damage of one of those monsters to zero and draw a card, and by choosing Felgrand Dragon, I'm still standing!"

"True but only just barely. Continue your attacks!"

The three monsters attacked but the man didn't so much as flinch. When they subsided, the man drew a card.

**(Michael: 9000, ?: 2200)**

Michael stared in disbelief.

"What, you thought this armor was for show?" asked the man.

"No…" he replied.

Honestly, he had.

"I end my turn."

"Before I draw, I would like to point out that due to defense draw, I now have _four_ of the Exodia pieces in my hand, so should I draw the last one right now, you lose."

He drew.

He looked at the card.

"Alright, you're safe. Kind of. I activate another Upstart Goblin. Still safe. Another Upstart Goblin. Ah. I end my turn."

**(Michael: 11000, ?:2200)**

"Draw. I set one card,"

He drew a card and set it after looking at what it was.

"Next I use Metal's effect to bring back Axe Dragonute."

The axe-wielding dragon appeared again. (2000 ATK)

"Attack him directly and finish this Blue-Eyes. White Lightning!"

"Go, Battle Fader! Protect me."

A card in his hand disappeared ,and a strange looking fiend appeared. (0 DEF)

"How did I know you would have one of those?" asked Michael.

"Because it's a good stall card, because..." replied the man.

"Look buddy, it was a rhetorical question. I end my turn."

"I draw. Where is that last piece? I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

A set monster appeared in front of him.

"I draw. I play Polymerization, fusing my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Goddess with the Third Eye to summon METEOR BLACK DRAGON!"

The portal opened and Red Eyes and a strange woman wearing green robes and three eyes were sucked in. in a few moments a huge molten dragon stepped out of the portal and roared, letting a stream of fire burst forth from its mouth. (3500 ATK)

"Now, let's try this again. Blue-Eyes, attack Battle Fader! White Lightning!

The white dragon let out a roar and its lightning blew the odd fiend to pieces.

"Axe Dragonute, attack his facedown monster with axe crash!

Te smallest dragon ran forward and blew the card to pieces, briefly revealing another dragon that was smallish, and red-coated. (1200 DEF)

"Masked Dragon?" asked Michael.

"Yes. And I'll use it's effect to summon another one."

Another of the small dragons appeared. (1200 DEF)

"Then I'll destroy that one too. Meteor Black Dragon, if you would please."

The molten dragon shot forth a stream of magma and the red dragon was incinerated, but another monster appeared to take it's place. (1200 DEF)

"I still have another one," said the man

"I figured. Felgrand Dragon, destroy it."

The golden dragon shot a beam of white hot fire at the dragon and it was incinerated. In its place now was a small dragon-man with a sword and shield crouching in Defense Mode. (800 DEF)

"Troop Dragon? Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Metal, destroy it. Molten Inferno Fire Blast!"

A blast of molten metal blasted the monster and it shattered...but then it reformed.(800 DEF)

"I assume you know it's effect allows me to summon another one."

"Of course."

"Well, I summoned another one and since you have no more monsters that can attack, I'll assume it's my turn."

"It is," said Michael.

"Then I'll draw. Well, I suppose you win. I summon one monster facedown and end my turn."

"Finally," Michael said, drawing a card,"Everyone, attack!"

All at once, four beams and a flying axe flew forward, destroying the facedown (which was Toon Masked Sorcerer) and the two remaining Troop Dragons as well as reducing his opponents Life Points to zero.

Michael looked around, to see if he could find out his opponents name but the mysterious, armored man had disappeared. Where he had been standing was a Chess Card as well as a note, that read: "Until we meet again." Michael picked them up and continued onward to Brel.

** 0**

"I told you he'd win," said Connor

"He had me worried there for a minute," replied Leanna.

"Me too. We should get going soon."

"Yeah."

The two began to walk along the road to Brel. After a few hours, a town came into view. It was a small town, almost exactly what you'd think of when on the subject of medieval villages, although the sight of satellite dishes was a dead give away that the town was not as old-fashioned as one might think. There were some visible stores that sold the typical things found in places like Wal-Mart and some other ones that sold things like swords and other souvenir like things. It looked decidedly ordinary. It had dirt roads and brick buildings and even a welcome sign, but nothing really extraordinary.

The pair found an inn and went inside.

"Nice place, huh?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," Leanna Replied.

It was indeed. It was decorated like the typical Great Hall of a castle, which made sense, as that was the name of the inn. There was a staircase, so you could assume there were other floors.

A man walked up to them. He was dressed in attire attributed the Middle-Ages, but had an odd checkerboard pattern to it.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we were wanting to get something eat," said Leanna.

"Ah. Tournament guests I presume?"

"Yes."

"All right then, follow me please."

The man showed them to a table and sat them down. He handed them each a menu and told them that their server would be with them in a moment. Sure enough, another man, dressed in similar attire came soon after. He took their orders and their menus and departed to the kitchen.

"Leanna, may I ask a question?" asked Connor.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you start dueling?"

"Well, I watched the Battle City tournament on some old DVD's when I was younger and I just wanted to try it out. And when I did I found I was pretty good, so I kept doing it. Why?"

"I just like hearing stories of peoples beginnings."

"Oh. So then I suppose you wouldn't mind telling one?"

"I assume you mean mine?"

"You assume correctly."

"Well, it's kind of long. When I was a kid, a friend of mine wanted to duel, but no one but me knew how. I didn't really want to because i'd never actually played before and I didn't even have my own deck. So he said he'd loan me one and even give me his rarest card if I won. I won and he gave me my first card. I still use it to this day."

"Interesting. What card?"

He took one of his decks out and leafed through it.

"This one," he said, holding up a card.

"Whoa! Dark Magician?!" she exclaimed.

"I know. He never said where he got it, but I didn't really care. After I got it, I started collecting cards like crazy, and eventually built a deck. Then I went to a couple of tournaments, win some lost a lot, built a whole lot of decks, and eventually came here. That's about it."

"Wow."

Just then, Michael walked in. Connor saw him and waved. Michael noticed him and walked over.

"Hey, Connor. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all," replied Connor.

He pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"By the way, we saw your duel with that armored dude. Good going," said Leanna.

"Really? Hey, you didn't see where he went did you?" asked Michael.

"Went?"

"Yeah, when I went to ask his name, he was gone."

"Huh. That's weird," said Connor. "You still got a Chess Card I hope."

"I did, but … ahh, whatever."

"Excuse me, but your orders are here," said their server, who had apparently appeared while they were talking.

As he said this he put down two plates of food, one in front of Leanna that had turkey and mashed potatoes and one in front of Connor with mutton on it. He also handed Michael a menu and took his order. Connor began to simply plow through his food like a garbage disposal, and managed to not make a mess. He didn't even get anything on his clothes.

Leanna and Michael watched in amazement, Leanna occasionally taking a bite of her food. After a few minutes, hardly even stopping to breathe, Connor was finished, no stains or messes anywhere on him or anything else.

"How do you do that?" Michael asked.

"Do what?" Connor replied.

"Nevermind."

"Well, I'm going to go for a walk," he said, "You two enjoy your food."

"Oh, ok. See you later."

Connor left.

"Wonder where he's going."

** 0**

Connor was walking along the road, heading towards the souvenir stand. He was taking in the sights and found them almost surreal. This place seemed so old and yet so new at the same time. He took out the pendant around his neck and clutched it in his fist. It depicted a white crown with black vertical lines and a golden star below it. It had been given to him by his grandmother as part of her will. It was his most precious possession.

"That's a very nice pendant you have there," said a voice to his left.

"It's not for sale," he said, turning.

He found himself face to face with the woman who ran the souvenir stall.

"I thought not. May I interest you in anything?"

His eyes fell on something in the back of the stall.

"If you'll let me inspect it before I buy it."

"Of course."

"Then may I see that sword?"

"This one?"

"Yeah."

The sword in question was about 4 feet long, with a single edged black steel blade about an inch and a half wide. He could easily hold it in one hand and it was very sharp.

"How much is this?"

"Tell you what. If you take this one too, you can have them for free."

"Wait, what?"

She held another sword out to him that was almost exactly like the other except it was a whitish silver color instead of black.

"Why would you just give these to me?"

"No one has ever bought those swords in the years I've displayed them. Whenever someone wanted to see them, they always said they felt odd holding them. Like they were not supposed to. You don't feel that way do you?"

"No, I don't."

"I feel like those swords are supposed to belong to you. Keep them."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

He collected their scabbards and put them over his shoulders in an X.

"Just so you know, they have names," said the woman.

"Names?"

"Yes. The white one is Requiem and the black one is Onyx."

When she said the names, Connor felt something inside him resonate. He didn't quite know why but those names struck a cord in his soul.

"Thank you."

He quickly left. Meanwhile, the woman sat on her stool and leaned back.

"Fate, you sure do move in mysterious ways"

** 0**

-Meanwhile-

Back in the restaurant.

Michael's food had arrived and the two had eaten pretty much in silence.

"Michael?" asked Leanna.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Where are you from?"

"Mississippi."

"Really? Wouldn't have guessed."

"Most people wouldn't. When they here I love Fire Emblem and history, they assume I'm from Georgia or Virginia. Where are you from? Wait, lemme guess. Memphis?"

"Gee, how'd you know?" she said sarcastically. She was still wearing a Memphis Tiger's shirt.

"I don't know. It just came to me," he replied sarcastically.

Their conversation carried on in this fashion for a while until Leanna got up.

"Ahhhhh. I'm tired. See you."

"See ya."

She got up and went to the innkeeper's desk.

"Excuse me. Can I have a room for the night?" she asked the man.

"Certainly," he said, handing her a key.

"Thank you."

She walked up the stairs to the second floor. She took out her pendant. It was similar to Connor's but this one depicted a white tiara with horizontal stripes and a star below it. She clutched it in her fist.

"_So many things are happening. I'm so excited to see what comes next."_

** 0**

Michael was sitting in silence eating his food, thinking to himself. He took out his pendant. It was another white crown with vertical black stripes, but it had no star. He held it up in his hand.

"_What a strange little thing. It helped start me down this road and look where that road has taken me,_" he thought.

Connor walked in and saw Michael looking at his pendant. He then looked at his own, and he felt another resonance. He walked forward.

"Michael? Where did you get that?" he asked.

Michael looked up in surprise, as he had not seen Connor coming.

"Oh, uh, hey, Connor. Didn't see you," Michael said.

"Where did you get that?" Connor repeated.

"This?" he said, holding up the pendant, "It was given to me by my grandfather on my ninth birthday, just before my father gave me Blue-Eyes. He told me follow the path I see and let this pendant guide me down it. I've worn it everyday since then."

At this Connor was shocked. He took out his own pendant, and looked at it. Michael saw it and felt a resonance in his own soul.

"That's the same thing my grandmother wrote to me when she left me this in her will," Connor said.

They sat there in silence for a while. Then Michael looked up and noticed something.

"Uh, Connor? What's with the swords?" he asked.

"Wha...Oh! These. Sorry. The lady who runs the souvenir stand gave them to me. I'm still not really sure why, but I'm not complaining."

"Interesting."

After several moments in silence again, Connor spoke up.

"I get the feeling that something other than us involved here," he said.

"Oh yeah," said Michael.

** 0**

**The plot thickens.**

**Who was the armored man?**

**What do the pendants mean?**

**What is Connor's connection to those swords?**

**What does it all mean?**

**Keep reading and you'll find out.**


End file.
